Operation Fierce
by Pezberrylover0612
Summary: This is a side story to Operation Pezberry, showing Quinn and Brittany's relationship from Quinn's POV
1. Chapter 1

**Ok guys, so I got this idea where I should ride a little side story to show the development in Quinn and Britanny's relationship from 'Operation Pezberry' So, this first chapter is basically what happened before Santana caught Quinn and Britt making out and then the talk between San and Quinn, but in Quinn's POV. I hope you enjoy and here it is**

* * *

I'm sitting down on my couch flipping through the Tv trying to find anything good on. I'm so bored out of my mind right now. Santana's been spending all her time with Rachel, Brittany's always with Artie, and Sam has been spending all his time training to take back his position as quarterback, so I'm all alone today. My mom just started dating again, which I'm perfectly fine with, but she's not home a lot anymore. I don't usually mind being alone. Most of the time I like it, but right now I'm just so bored. I just wish San or Britt would come over to just hang out, because ever since we got boyfriends, well girlfriend in Santana's case, we haven't really hung out with just us.

"Quinn!" Is that Britt? That's just freaky "Please open the door, Quinn!" It sounds like she's been crying. I jump up off the couch and run to the front door. When I open the door Britt throws herself into my arms and cries. I want to ask her what's wrong, but I don't. I just wrap my arms around her and hold her. "He did it again." She says as she rests her head on my shoulder "Artie called me stupid again." Damn Artie Abrams! He's always doing this to her. I can't tell you how many times San and I have had to comfort Brittany, because Artie called her stupid

"You're not stupid, Britt." I assure her before I grab her by the hand and lead her to the couch. I sit down first and Britt surprises me by sitting on my lap and resting her head on my shoulder "What happened? Why did he call you stupid?"

"I was talking to a guy on the football team." Brittany starts explaining "I told Artie that we were just talking, but he got really mad and said I was cheating on him." Britt stops to try and even out her breathing before she continues "I'm not cheating on him! I told Artie that me and that guy were just friends and then he asked why I was so stupid." I swear I could kill Artie right now! Everybody knows how much Britt loves him! Although nobody knows why. He doesn't treat her the way she deserves

"Britt, look at me." She wipes her tears away before she looks at me "You're not stupid. You're a genius. You know more about people than anyone else I've ever known. You have a beautiful view of the world and I wish more people could be more like you."

"Thank you." She whispers " You and San are my best friends." Before I can say it back, she crashes her lips against mine. I'm completely stiff at first out of shock, but when I feel her lick my bottom lip asking for entrance, I quickly respond. I open my mouth and allow her to explore my mouth with her tongue. I lye back on the couch and pull. Brittany on top of me. I've never been so turned on in my whole life. I start to move my hand to grab Britt's ass, but before I reach my destination, I hear someone clear their throat.

"Santana!" What the hell is she doing here? Oh my God! She's going to start asking questions

"Hey San." Britt says as if she's not sitting on top of me

"What the hell?"

Santana and I just stare at each other both of us wide-eyed and shocked. Brittany however, is still sitting on top of me as if Santana isn't even here

"Why are you guys being so quiet?" Brittany asks

"Why are you two making out on Quinn's couch? You're dating Artie and you," Santana gasps pointing at me "You're dating Sam, and you're straight!" Oh my God! I forgot about Sam! Brittany was so upset that I didn't even care about anything else but making her smile

"Britt, maybe you should go to my room and I'll talk to San." I ask calmly to try and keep her from getting upset again

"Ok." Brittany smiles weakly before kissing me and walking upstairs

"What the hell did I just walk in on?" Santana asks in a stern voice. It's obvious she's confused as well as hurt. She probably thinks that Britt and I have done this before and we're hiding it from her

"Sit down." I say scooting over for her

"What exactly have you and Britt done on this couch?"

"Just kiss." I roll my eyes. Of coarse Santana would assume that Britt and I have done something more "Now sit your ass down."

"Fine." She huffs before she throws herself onto the couch "Now talk."

"I don't know where to begin." I say running my fingers through my hair and taking a deep breath "I'm not even sure what happened."

"What do you mean, you're not sure what happened." Santana shouts"Let me get you up to speed, you had your tongue shoved down Brittany's throat!"

"I am aware of that part, Santana!" I shout back "I'm just confused." Now that I think about it, I'm really not sure what Britt and I were doing. What did it mean? Should it mean anything?

"How did it happen?" She asks calmly

"Brittany showed up crying, because Artie called her stupid again." I explain with obvious anger in my voice

"Again?" She shouts "If I hear that he calls her stupid one more time, I might accidentally push him off stage during rehearsal." Santana always gets like this when Artie calls Brittany stupid. It's no secret that Santana wishes that Britt would just dump Artie already. I want that too. Artie doesn't deserve Britt

"I don't think I'd stop you." I chuckle "Anyway, she was crying and I was comforting her. Britt told me that you and I were her best friends, and before I could say it back, she kissed me."

"How did one kiss turn into a full on make out session?"

"You've kissed Britt!" I shout "You should know she's good with her tongue!"

"Alright!" San shouts back "I don't need all of your dirty little details!" I nod before I sigh and lower my head "What's on your mind?"

"I don't know what to do." I whisper "I'm dating Sam, and Britt is technically still with Artie."

"But?"

"Kissing her felt so right." I start crying before I feel Santana wrap her arms around me. I'm so confused right now. I was always so sure about who I was

"Q, do you have feelings for Britt?" Santana asks cautiously

"I don't know." I whisper "I always thought she was a beautiful, loving, and amazing person, but it's Britt. Doesn't everyone think that about her?"

"Well, anyone with a brain can see how amazing Brittany is." She explains as she start running her fingers through my hair "But, not everybody shoves their tongues down her throat just because they know how amazing she is." I swear I could feel the blush on my face before I turn my head away from Santana

"I'm so confused." I whisper

"How does Britt feel about this?"

"I don't know." I didn't even think about how Brittany might feel about this. Does she have feelings for me?

"How about I go talk to her?" San offers before I slide away from her "I'll be right back if you need me."

"Ok." I nod before she runs upstairs

I don't know what's suppose to happen now. Does Britt want to be with me? Do I want to be with her? What about Sam and Artie? Oh my God this is so confusing! All I know is that I felt something kissing Britt. Something I've never felt kissing Puck, Finn or even Sam. I felt like I was lost in my own world. It felt like nothing else even mattered and her and I were the only ones in the world. As if the earth stood still just for us

"Quinn." When did Brittany get there "I just talked to San, and I think you should take time to think about this. I want to be with you, but I know you're probably scared. I broke up with Artie though."

"You did?" I ask obviously excited

"I did." She says before leaning in and kissing me. She pulls away all too quickly and I immediately miss her lips on mine, so I grab her and pull her on top of me to crash our lips together. I swipe my tongue across Britt's bottom lip and she quickly grants me entrance into her mouth. She tastes so sweet. I continue to explore her mouth as I reach for her ass, but was once again I'm interrupted when I feel cold water hit my face.

"Down! Off the couch!" Santana shouts as she sprays Britt and I with cold water from my spray bottle

"Damn it, Santana!" I shout before grabbing the bottle out of her hand "That's fucking cold!"

"I thought you two were going to take time to think about this."

"We are." Britt says before she kisses me one more time "I'll see you guys tomorrow." Britt says cheerfully before she skips out the door

"You guys are unbelievable." Santana says before she sits on the love seat "Do you want to talk about it?"

"No. I think I just need time to think about it." San just nods understandingly

* * *

After Brittany left yesterday, Santana told me how she's been feeling guilty about what she did to Finn. If I was Santana, I don't think I'd be able to feel guilty after what he did to her and her girlfriend. If anyone ever yelled at Britt the way he did to Rachel, I'd probably kill them. Oh my God, did I just sort of imply that Brittany's my girlfriend? Whatever, you know what I mean. Actually I don't even know what I mean, but this is a very confusion situation, Ok? Right now I'm at school getting stuff from my locker. I've been looking for Sam, but I couldn't find him. I know Britt told me to take time to think, but I came to a decision last night. Kissing Brittany just felt too right to never do it again. I'm not saying that I'm ready to be out with her and show the whole school how I feel about her, but I do know I won't start anything with her until I end things with Sam. It wouldn't be fair to either one of them if I was seeing them both

"Quinn." I turn around to see Sam smiling at me "I've been looking for you, baby."

"I've been looking for you too." I say before taking a deep breath "We need to talk, Sam."

"I know." He says shoving his hands in his pocket

"You do?"

"Of coarse." He says "You're still upset that I blew you off for football. I'm sorry, babe. I want to make it up to you."

"No. Sam, you don't underst-"

"I got you something." Sam smiles before handing me a box "Open it." I nod before I open it to see a necklace that has a heart with 'Q+S' in the middle of it

"Sam, I-" Sam cuts me off with a kiss

"You don't have to thank me." He whispers against my lips "I did it, because I love you." I turn my head away, because I can't look at him. He's being so sweet and I'm suppose to be breaking up with him. As I look down the hall, I see Britt. She's wearing a hurt expression, which tells me she just saw what happened. She looks like she's about to cry before she turns around and leaves. Seeing her hurt that way kills me. It hurts so much to think that I made Brittany hurt like that. I think that maybe I'm in love with her

* * *

**I hope you guys liked it! Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

I'm standing here talking to Sam when all of a sudden I feel someone pull my arm. I immediately see it's Santana and I try to pull my arm away, but she's got a tight grip. She continues to pull me until we enter an empty classroom. Once we're in the room she pushes me on the desk and slaps me in the face

"What the fuck, Lopez?" I shout before jumping off the desk

"I was just trying to knock some sense into you." She shrugs "Seriously, Quinn, what the hell are you still doing with trouty mouth?"

"I can't just leave him, Santana. He says he's in love with me. I don't want to break his heart." I explain

"But breaking Britt's heart is just fine? Seriously Quinn?" She shouts

"I don't want to hurt her either, Santana! Believe it of not this is very hard for me!" I shout back

"Brittany is very fragile, Q. You know this. Sam will be fine. He'll be hurt at first, but he'll get over it." I know she's right. I don't want to hurt Brittany. It kills me to think I'm the one hurting her

"I think I'm in love with her, San." I say calmly beofre sitting down on the chair closest to me

"Then what are you doing with Sam?" She asks as she sits next to me

"I don't know. I've never felt like this for a girl before and I guess I'm scared." I explain "Am I a lesbian? Bi?"

"Why do you have to label it? Can't you just be a girl in love?" Is she serious? Of course I'm trying to label it. I'm very confused right now and Santana sounds insane "I know it sounds crazy, but why freak out about it? You already know who you love, so go get her!"

"You're right." I nod "I'll worry about lables later-"

"Or you can stop worrying about them at all." She cuts me off

"Right now I just need to talk to Britt." I say completely ignoring her last statement

"Then go!" She shouts laughing before she leaves the room

I take a deep breath before I run through the hall to find Brittany. My body comes to a complete stop when I see her sitting in Artie's lap and making out in the empty hallway. When did that happen? I thought she broke up with him yesterday. She's suppose to be with me not him!

"What the hell is going on here?" I shout as I approach them

"I'm kissing my girlfriend." Artie rolls his eyes

"Girlfriend? Didn't she dump your ass yesterday, because you called her stupid again?" I shout

"Artie, I need to talk to Quinn alone." Britt says standing up off his lap

"Ok." He says before wheeling down the hall

"What the hell are you doing with him, Britt?" I ask calmly, because no matter how hurt I am, I could never bring myself to yell at Brittany

"Artie came to me this morning crying and asking me to get back together. I was going to tell him to roll off the cliff, because I wanted to be with you. They was until I saw you and Sam getting cozy by his locker." Britt explains "You know if you wanted him then the least you could do is warn me."

"I don't want him, Britt." I grab her by the hand and pull her close to me "I want you." I got to kiss her, but she places her hands on my shoulders and hold me in place

"I can't do anything with you until you end things with Sam and I end things with Artie once again." Why doesn't Brittany realize that it's easier said then done

"I can't just go up to him and end it, Britt." I sigh heavily

"Why not? I ended it with Artie easily. We might be back together now, but I could do it again."

"That's different, Britt. Artie treats you like crap and doesn't deserve you. Sam treats me like I'm his everything. How do I just break his heart?"

"How can you continue to break mine?!" She shouts pulling away from me

"I don't want to hurt you either, Britt. But he just loves me so much and-"

"So what? I love you! I love you more than I've ever loved anyone beofre!" She shouts cutting me off

"What?" I couldn't hide the smile on my face even if I wanted to. She loves me!

"Yeah I love you. You hold my heart, Quinn Fabray. What you do with it is up to you." Britt says before running off to her next class

Ok this is good right? She loves me, so all I've got to do is end it with Sam and Britt will be mine. I'll do it today before glee. She's sure to be mine before the day is over.

It's time for glee rehearsal and to that I'm nervous would be an understatement. I'm freaking out over here. I know breaking it off with Sam will be hard, but worth it. When this day is over Brittany will be mine. That's a promise

"There you are, Babe." Sam approaches me and kisses my cheek

"Hey Sam. Look we need to-"

"I have got the perfect song to sing for you on valentines day." He says cutting me off

"Oh. About th-"

"Come on we're going to be late for rehearsal." He grabs me by the hand and drags me into the choir room. That's weird. He usually listens to anything I say without ever interrupting me. Does he know somethings going on?

"Ok guys." Mr Schue runs in clapping his hands. I guess I was so lost in my thoughts that I didn't notice that Sam ans I have already taken our seats "Valentines day is coming up. Your assignment this week is world's greatest love songs."

"Mr Schue?" Rachel raises her hand and Mr Schue nods for her to continue "Although I admit that I love the idea, I certainly know what it's like to be in love, but what about those who are single?"

"Then those can sing for your crushes." The rest of the club nods there heads

"But, what if-"

"Then they can just sing for the sake of singing." He cuts her off "Does anyone have something they'd like to share?"

"Actually, Mike and I have been working on something, Mr Schue." Artie says

"Ok. Floors yours." Artie and Mike nod before standing in the middle of the floor and motioning for the music to start

'Where Did You Come From Lady And Ooh Won't You Take Me There Right Away Won't You Baby Tendoroni You've Got To Be Spark My Nature Sugar Fly With Me Don't You Know Now Is The Perfect Time We Can Make It Right Hit The City Lights Then Tonight Ease The Lovin' Pain Let Me Take You To The Max

'I Want To Love You (P.Y.T.) Pretty Young Thing You Need Some Lovin' (T.L.C.) Tender Lovin' Care And I'll Take You There I Want To Love You (P.Y.T.) Pretty Young Thing You Need Some Lovin' (T.L.C.) Tender Lovin' Care I'll Shake You There

How fucking dare Artie! How can he put on the good boyfriend act in front of the club when he's anything but? He treats Britt like crap all the time and now he's trying to serenade her in front of the club? To make matters worst it's working! Of course it's working. Britt is the most forgiving person I know.

'Pretty Young Things, Repeat After Me [Artie] I Said Na Na Na [P.Y.T.'S] Na Na Na [Artie] Na Na Na Na [P.Y.T.'S] Na Na Na Na [Artie] Na Na Na [P.Y.T.'S] Na Na Na [Artie] I Said Na Na Na Na Na [P.Y.T.'S] Na Na Na Na Na [Artie] I'll Take You There

This is just wrong! Brittany is suppose to be mine! My girl! Not this jerk's who's has the track record of the worst boyfriend ever!

I Want To Love You (P.Y.T.) Pretty Young Thing You Need Some Lovin' (T.L.C.) Tender Lovin' Care And I'll Take You There I Want To Love You (P.Y.T.) Pretty Young Thing You Need Some Lovin' (T.L.C.) Tender Lovin' Care I'll Take You There'

As the song ends Britt throws herself in Artie's lap and Tina throws herself into Mike's arms

"That's my man and his legs don't work!" This is bullshit! How could she just take him back? How can she just act like they're the perfect couple?

"You need to talk to her." I hear San say, but I just nod as I glare at Britt and Artie

The rest of rehearsal was a complete blur. I kind of just sat there pissed off at the world, but mostly Artie. Why does he choose now to play the perfect boyfriend? I refuse to sit back and allow this to continue. I said Brittany was going to be mine and I meant it. Right now I'm storming through the hallway looking for her. No more games or anything. She will be mine.

I spot her at her locker and yank her into the closest classroom. I don't even give her time to ask questions, I just crash my lips against hers. I smirk inwardly when I feel her kiss back. I lick her bottom lip asking for entrance which she quickly allows. Our tongues don't fight for dominance, but do more of a majestic dance. As if we'd kissed like this a million times. I feel myself getting handsy as I slide my hand towards Britt's ass, but she stops me

"Ughhh!" I groan on frustration "I'm never gonna touch that ass!" Brittany giggles

"You'll get to touch this ass when I get to call you mine."

"Soon. I promise I'll tell Sam everything." I say before I lean in to kiss her, but she stops me

"Then we can kiss then." She says in a stern voice before going to leave, but I grab her wrist to stop her "What?"

"I didn't get a chance to say this earlier," I smile as I wrap my arms around her "I love you." Britt smiles that mega watt smile I love so much as she wraps her arms around my neck

"Maybe a little kissing won't hurt." She giggles before she crashes our lips together


	3. Chapter 3

Today feels like a fairy tale. I spent all day with Brittany. We went for a walk in the park, we held hands, even a little playful flirting, but no kissing. She's refused me access to her body until I break up with Sam, her and Artie broke up again for good. I need to leave Sam soon, because she's been teasing me all day. I understand why she's not allowing me to touch her, but her damn teasing is just cruel! If I didn't think it was cruel, I would of called Sam when her and I were in my room, and she decided to play just dance, doing moves that were NOT apart of the game! I almost just said 'fuck it!' and grabbed her ass right there. Of course if I did, she would of just got mad at me and stopped dancing. I did not want her to stop dancing! Right now I'm on my way to Santana's house to tell her about my day. I drive up to the Lopez house, get out of the car, and walk on in. I haven't knocked on this door since I was eleven

"Well, look who it is." Marisol says, walking into the living room "How's it going, Lucy? I hear you're playing for the other team now? You and Britt a thing yet or what?"

"What? How do you know that?!" I shout angrily "Did Santana tell you?!" I swear I will kill her if she did!

"Calm down, Barbie." She chuckles, sitting on the couch "She didn't tell me, you should know she wouldn't do that."

"Yeah." I nod, feeling slightly guilty for thinking San would say anything "How do you know, then?"

"I listen in on her phone calls." She shrugs. This girl is unbelievable. It's hard to believe that her and my sister use to be best friends "Santana! Quinn is here!"

"Send her up!" I smile as I run upstairs

"Santana!" I shout as I run through her bedroom door and jump onto her bed next to her "Brittany and I are in love!" Santana chuckles "We kissed at school and assured each other of our love."

"You sound so sappy right now, Q." She laughs "What happened to the school's HBIC? Did Britt change the meaning from 'Head Bitch In Charge' to 'Has Bitch In Check'?" I glare at her. Like she's one to talk!

"Shut up!" I shout, hitting her with a pillow "Let's not pretend that Rachel doesn't have you completely whipped" I smirk

"Shut up." She mumbles, getting off her bed "Did you just come here to tell me you and B are in love? Not that I don't think it's great, but I kind of already knew and I could use your help."

"With what?" I ask, standing up next to her

"Tonight's my dinner with the Berry family." She says, nervously. I understand why she'd feel that way. She wasn't exactly the nicest person before her and Rachel got together.

"Do they know everything about you?" I ask, looking through some outfits Santana left on her bed

"Yes." Her face pales, and her breaths become uneven "I don't know of I could do this!" I grab her by the shoulders

"San!" I slap her across the face "Calm down, ok? I'm sure you'll be fine. Rachel loves you and they love Rachel. Aren't they like, suppose to love you?"

"It's easy for you to say." She pushes me away from her "You already know your girlfriend's parents." I look away from her, lowering my head in shame "What's wrong?"

"Britt and I aren't," I sigh heavily. Santana's going to hate me when I tell her this "We're not together yet."

"You said that you kissed her." She points out, before reality washes over her "Are you still with Sam?!" I flinch as she shouts

"Well, I mean, technically-" She cuts me off by smacking me upside the head

"Damn it, Quinn!" She shouts, pacing back and forth and shaking her head. I know she's angry, I also know I deserved that smzck "I thought I made myself clear! You're only going to hurt her and yourself until you end it with Guppy lips!"

"I know that, ok!" I shout, tears pouring down my face. I know that she's right, but this is so hard. I know I love Brittany, but Sam is safe. No one will judge me or question me if I'm with Sam. Plus, he's such a nice guy, I don't want to break his heart. He's been nothing, but sweet ever since we started dating

"I'm not going to yell at you anymore." Santana sighs, sitting on her bed. I wasn't expecting that "I know you're scared, Quinn. I understand that completely, but you need to figure out what's more important to you. Your reputation or Brittany. Once Rachel and I got together, I didn't care who knew. All I cared about was Rachel. Nothing matters more than her." I give her a confused look. Is this the badass Lopez I know and love? "What? I can be romantic. It just takes the right girl."

"You're 100% right." I sigh, pulling out my phone to dial my 'boyfriend's number

"Hello."

"Sam? We need to talk." I say quickly, not giving myself a chance to change my mind

"So talk." He sounds kind of worried, he's been acting like that a lot lately. I know, he knows there's something wrong between us

"Can we meet at the Lima bean?" There's no way I'm doing this over the phone. It might be easier not to see his face, but that is just cruel

"Can it wait?" He's stalling, I know he is. I can't do this anymore, I've got to let him go. He needs someone who is worthy of his love

"No it can't wait." I say in a stern voice, determined to do this

"Ok." He whispers, fear and concern in his voice

"Ok, I'll be there in ten minutes." I hang up the phone "I better go meet him there." I say, walking towards the door

"Quinn, wait!" Santana shouts, making me turn around to see what she wants "What do I wear to this dinner?" I roll my eyes, grabbing a dress and throwing it at her

"Wear a light jacket!" I shout, running downstairs "It's going to be chilly tonight!"

"Yes, mother!" I chuckle before heading out the door

I walk into the Lima Bean, spotting Sam right away. He's staring at his hands, fiddling his thumbs. He looks nervous. I wish I didn't have to do this. I wish I didn't have to sit across from the most amazing guy in the world, and break his heart. It has to be done though. I'm not in love with him, I'm in love with Brittany. It's not fair for us to stay together. So, I suck it up and walk over to Sam

"Hey." He says when he spots me. He stands up to kiss me, but I turn my head, so his lips hit my cheek. It kills me when he looks hurt by my action, but I can't let him think there's a chance for us. That would make this even worst. We sit down across from each other, both of us afraid to say anything. What do I say? "Is this where you tell me you cheated on me?" He doesn't sound mad, he sounds heartbroken. I did that to him. I made him feel that way

"I'm so sorry, Sam." I whisper, reaching for his hands, but he pulls them away from me "I never wanted to hurt you."

"Well, you did!" He shouts, jumping out of his seat. He's fuming. His face is red and his nostrils are flaring. He's mad, and I don't blame him "Who was it? Finn? Puck? Whoever it was, I'll kill them!"

"You will not touch her!" I shout before covering my mouth with my hand. Did I just say that? Did I really just let him know that I'm in love with a girl

"Her? Oh my God, was it Rachel?! Quinn, Santana will kill you!" I shake my head quickly, why would he think it was Rachel? I barley even talk to her, let alone make time to cheat with her

"No, of course not!" I shout, angry that he would even think that "It doesn't matter who it is. The point is, I'm not in love with you, Sam. I know that sounds awful, but it's the truth. You deserve to know the truth." Sam sighs, throwing himself into his seat. He's crying softly, running his fingers through his hair

"Do you love her?" He whispers. I nod, tears threatening to spill from my eyes

"More than anything." I knew this would be hard, but not this hard. No amount of time could of prepared me for that heartbreaking look Sam keeps giving me. I feel like such a bad person

"Well, then that's that." He says before standing up and grabbing his jacket "Best of luck to you and your lady."

"Sam, wait." I grab him by the arm "Are we ok?" I know the answer when I hear him chuckle, with no real humor

"You cheated on me, Quinn." He pulls his arm away from me "We're far from ok. Maybe we'll be ok again, but not anytime soon. I just need time away from you." I don't try to stop him. I just watch him walk out of the Lima Bean. That was the hardest thing I've ever done, but I don't regret it. Not when I know it was the right thing. Now he can find someone who's worthy of his love

I left the Lima Bean and drove straight to Britt's house. Now that Sam and I are officially over, I can't waste another minute without making Brittany mine. I drive up to her house and run through the front door. I didn't tell her I was coming, but I knew she wouldn't mind. She's always happy to have people over. That's one of the things that I love about her. She's never got anything bad to say about anyone. I run into her room and see her lying on her bed

"Quinn!" She shouts excitedly, jumping off of her bed and into my arms. This just feels so right, to have the girl I love wrapped up in my arms "Are you crying, Quinnie?" I didn't even notice the tears on my face. When I'm with Brittany, she's all I notice

"I'm just so fucking happy." I whisper, kissing her neck softly. I smile as I feel her shiver at my touch. This is what I've been waiting for. The chance to be with my girl completely

"Quinn." Brittany whimpers "You know how much I want this, but we made a deal. Not until you and Sam are over."

"It's a good thing I broke up with him before I came over here, ha?" I whisper into her ear, licking the shell and capturing between my teeth

"Oh God." Brittany groans, pushing me on the bed and straddling me "I'm about to rock your fucking world, Fabray." Now it's my turn to groan. Brittany smirks before she leans down to start kissing my neck. She bites into my flesh before soothing it over with her teeth. It's embarrassing how wet I am already, but I can't bring myslef to care.

Britt smiles, grabbing the hem of my shirt and pulling it, silently ask permission to remove it. I nod before she pulls off the shirt and tosses it across the room. She grabs my breast outside of the bra and squeezes them gently, causing me to buck my hips against my will. It didn't feel this good when Puck touched them. He was rough and fast, and it kind of hurt, but Brittany, oh my God, this girl really knows what she's doing. She reaches behind my back, snapping my bra clasp like a pro, then tosses it with my shirt.

I gasp when she lowers her head, taking one of my nipples into her mouth. I never thought that someone playing with my breast could feel so good, but it's getting me wetter by the second. I put my hand in her hair, as she pinches and twists the nipple she's been neglecting. I can't take this anymore. I need her now!

"Britt, please." She smirks, releasing my nipple with a 'pop' that smirk has got to be the sexiest thing I've ever seen

"What do you want, baby." She asks, teasingly before pulling off my short and panties at the same time

"I want you to touch me." I whimper, pleadingly. I've never felt this way before. If I don't get release soon, I swear I will explode!

"I am touching you." She smirks, before twisting my nipple. I moan at the sensation, but it's nowhere near enough

"Baby, p-please, t-touch me lower." I stutter, begging her to touch me where I need her the most

"Here?" She asks, lowering her hand to my stomach. This girl is going to kill me with her teasing!

"No, l-lower." She smirks, placing her hand on my thigh. Oh God! She's going to make me say it, isn't she? "No, Britt, my p-pussy! Touch my pussy, please!"

"Why didn't you say so in the first place?" She asks, lowering her head between my legs

"Wait!" I stop her when I realize something "You, my love, are wearing far too much clothes." Brittany chuckles, standing up and removing her clothes slowly, giving me a little strip tease. Once she's undressed, she takes back her spot between my legs, before licking all the way up my slit

"Mmmm." I moan, arching my back off the bed. Damn, this girl knows how to use her tongue. I grab a fist full of her hair as she dips her tongue into my very wet folds. I've never wanted something to both finish, and never end at the same time, but that's exactly how Britt is making me feel

"Oh Fuck!" I shout when Britt sucks my clit into her mouth, biting down gently, and swirling her tongue around it. I know that I'm not going to last much longer. I'm already so close to the edge, I just need a little more for Britt to push me over the edge "Inside! Please, baby, I want to feel you inside me!" She nods, with my clit still in her mouth, as she enters two fingers inside me "Oh God!"

Brittany doesn't even bother going slow. I'm so wet, she's pounding into me so easily. I never knew sex could ever feel this good. I know I've only had sex once, and a girl's first time usually just hurts, but it didn't feel nearly as good as this. Especially now, with my walls clenching around Brittany's fingers

"Oh God! Oh yes! Yes! Oh fuck! BRITTANY!" I shout, cumming over and over again into her mouth. I shut my eyes tightly, as she slows the movements of her fingers, helping me ride out my orgasm, before she pulls out completely. I lie there, feeling completely boneless, as Britt cuddles into my side "Give me a second, and I'll return the favor."

"You don't have to." Britt smiles, kissing my lips softly "I just wanted to make love to you."

"I want to," I smile, flipping us over quickly so that I'm on top of her now "I want to make love to you too." I smirk, kissing down Britt's body. I place feather light kisses, until I make it to her dripping center. I'm not sure what to do now. "I've never done this before." I whisper, slightly embarrassed that I can't keep up with my very experienced, 'girlfriend?' I'll have to make that official later

"Just, do what feels right." Britt whimpers "I'll tell you what feels good." I nod, lowering my head to taste Britt for the first time. The taste is much sweeter than I thought it would be. Like peaches and Britt. It's addictive. I spread her lower lips, and drive my tongue deep inside her

"Oh fuck!" She shouts, gripping my hair tightly. It hurts a little bit, but I don't mind. It's actually kind of hot, her gripping onto something so tightly, because of the effect I have on her. I start plunging my tongue into her tight hole, rubbing her circling her clit quickly "Oh yes! Yes! Yes!" I feel her clench around my tongue, letting me know that she's close "Fuck Quinn!" I feel a hot liquid flood my tongue, taking me by surprise. I lick up all of her juices before I throw myself on the bed next to her. We cuddle together when I realize something "Where's your parents?" Brittany chuckles, shaking her head

"We've got to work on your post sexy-time talk." I chuckle, nuzzling my face into her neck "They're out of town until Monday, baby." I nod, accepting that answer. That means Britt and I have the house to ourselves the rest of the weekend

"I love you so much, Brittany." I whisper, kissing her neck softly "Will you be my girlfriend?"

"Really?" She laughs, holding me closer "I thought I already was."

"I just need to make it official." I explain, grabbing her hand and squeezing it gently

"Well then, yes." She kisses the top of my head "Nothing would make me happier, than being your girlfriend." I smile, closing my eyes as I start to doze off, happier than I've ever been my entire life "Oh, and I love you too, by the way." I was wrong, now I'm happier than I've been my entire life


End file.
